


Revelations Side Fics

by 9shadowcat9



Series: Revelations [2]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Diamond!Steven, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shadowcat9/pseuds/9shadowcat9
Summary: Just some random side fics for Revelations, often things I can't add to the main story for whatever reason.You will need to read Revelations to understand the stories in this.





	1. Video - Peridot 1L9C Cut 7AF

Work never seemed to end. Peridot Facet 1L9C Cut 7AF huffed as her studies once again came back inconclusive, allowing the moment of annoyance at her own failure. The tall green gem closed the screen and turned away to her other many screens, most still active. The screens were all made of light, data running across the screens faster than most non-Peridot gems could keep up with. Peridot 7AF could already see the results of her most recent study in the writing. The human behavior had not evolved in hundreds of years, to her dismay not even the presence of human rebels had managed to gain any new data. They had not been in the containment area long enough.

Surely there was more to humans then she could see? How could the humans appear to be competent in meeting their own needs and then suddenly stop developing the chemicals they appeared to need? How could the mere act of socializing alter the way their minds worked? How could the Peridots fix the faulty human biology to be more efficient? If they could make the humans last longer, then the Peridots could study their biology more effectively. Preferably without the faults caused by inefficient breeding.

Not for the first time, Peridot 7AF longed for the return of her Diamond. Pink Diamond would have known what to do to fix them. Merely being in the radiance of her Diamond had made the humans happy in the past. Peridot 7AF remembered watching her Diamond sitting with the odd creatures and listening to their stories with a bright smile. She had towered over the tiny creatures, but she had insisted on sitting in the containment area with them.

Her Diamond had cared so much for them and their happiness.

Even if her Diamond was no longer here, the humans still had a role to perform. The studies Peridot 7AF had conducted had been inconclusive in many ways, but it was fascinating in other ways. Peridot 7AF found herself opening the files on the organics once again. At some point she would need to organize her screens and close what she wasn’t using, but that would not be happening anytime soon.

The Earth had to be able to replicate more resources to sustain such inefficient beings, creating an endless cycle of resources. Their feeble organic bodies were full of vital nutrients and minerals which appeared to be able to self-replicate. She wanted to know more.

She **needed** to know more.

If she could crack this study, Homeworld would have an unlimited number of resources at their disposal. She could end the Resource Crisis. Perhaps that was why her Diamond had been so desperate to stop the colonization of Earth, she had seen the planet’s potential in saving Gemkind and preventing the resource crisis before it had started. But there was nothing new, travel to Earth was still forbidden and the Zoo had to be careful about retrieving the needed humans.

If Blue Diamond ever learned that they had been taking humans to supplement the Zoo without her knowledge…

Well, it didn’t matter. The Zoo was still running at near maximum efficiency and now, with Holly Blue’s embarrassment at the hands of the rebels, 7AF was finally able to work in peace. The Agate was no longer storming through the labs screaming about working quicker, which made it easier to focus. 

It burned 7AF to even think about how many experiments had been ruined because of that Agate…

Peridot 7AF made a small noise of thought before saving her work. She wasn’t going to discover anything new for now, so instead she would… indulge herself.

She brought a small video onto her screen and started playing it with a small smile, watching in joy as the fusion rebel attacked the Agate. Even though the attack had been a few days ago, the Peridots of the Zoo had saved a video of the attack from at least two different angles and one Peridot had added _sound effects_. A high-pitched squawk from an organic bird now played as the fusion punched her fist into the Agate’s stomach, knocking her onto the ground. The sound could be disabled of course, it was an illogical sound effect to add. It served no purpose, but it seemed oh so fitting.

It was a beautiful sight after 6,000 years of her demands and screams, watching the look of pain as the regal blue gem was knocked over. It was followed by Holly Blue Agate squirming on the floor, wrapped tightly in her own whip so her arms were pinned to the side. It had been a marvelous attack, even if the Amethyst was clearly a runt. Everything was made perfect by the look of hopelessness as a Pearl (High quality, white and pink coloring. So very famili… no, it couldn’t be) reminded the Agate why it would be a bad idea to inform the Diamonds of the rebels breaking in. The Pearl even tweaked Holy Blue’s nose with a smirk.

And that final ‘That will be all’ as they left? It was no wonder this video had been kept by all of the Peridots in the Zoo. Even the resident Quartzes had been invited into the Labs to watch. It was the closest the two groups of gems had ever been, before this it was unthinkable that the Peridots would allow _Quartzes_ into their labs. It was an unbelievable thought, but they’d all been brought together by a random group of rebels and a human.

Peridot 7AF smiled and set the video to repeat. After all of those years of the Agate trying to order her lab around despite having no understanding or respect for the sciences, it was far too easy for 7AF to take pleasure in this. The mere act of watching this video was treasonous and could get her shattered, but honestly?

It was worth it.


	2. Regrets - White Diamond

With hindsight it was easy to regret actions which had once made sense. It was easy to look at a memory and go ‘I shouldn’t have done that. _We_ shouldn’t have done that’. It was harder to live with the memories though, especially when you were surrounded by the results of the war that had started through these good intentions.

Because the memories fed into guilt. They plagued you until all you could do was try to justify it in ways that honestly made no sense. It made you look at the results of your actions and go ‘I caused this’. 

But when she had started leading the war, it had felt right. She had known what was best for Homeworld and had acted accordingly. It had seemed so obvious when she had stood in front of her army and directed them to fight. She hadn’t understood the meaning of consequences, or that sometimes you needed to stop and think ‘ _Should_ I do this?’

That was what led her to this. Staring at the edge of the world and looking down into the core of a once whole planet which had turned on an axis. It was hard to pull her eyes away from the destruction in front of her as she thought about her gems. Her companions.

They were shattered now, or they would be soon.

It was easy to regret. To look back and realize where she had gone wrong.

White Diamond finally understood the meaning of the word consequences, but that didn’t bring back the fallen gems who had fought in the name of their beliefs and their broken planet. It just made her regrets stronger, because everything could have been avoided.

It had been pointless. The war. The deaths. All of it. And all she could do was silently regret as she directed her forces to continue fighting for a war that would do nothing but destroy them all.

But at the start, when she had been younger, hopeful and Gemkind had been running off the high of winning the first war, it had all made sense. She missed that clarity, back when everything had been simple. When gems weren’t being shattered every cycle faster then they could be replaced.

Who know what would happen in the future though? Today they were fighting a losing battle with no sign of an end. She turned to look down at her Pearl, who was stood guard behind her. Her beautiful Pearl who had been at her side since the start, ever loyal and clever. Why the organics had limited her to looking after their hatchlings would always be a mystery to the Diamond.

“Summon my army.” She ordered.

Regretting the facts didn’t change what she had to do however. She was a leader now, not a gem locked in a room to be gawked at. She now had a duty to the gems of her Faction. Her gems looked to her for guidance and, whether or not she deserved it, she would offer it to the best of her ability.

Together they would survive the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way to long trying to figure out if this counted as being spoilery or not. Then I remembered that most of the first two world wars of Homeworld are just backstory for how everything went to hell. This is set in the middle of the Faction War, after the planet got split in half.
> 
> I'm thinking the next chapter for this will be non-cannon. Specifically, the one where the Diamonds end up challenging Greg for custody of Steven. What do you think? Is there anything you would like to see in these side stories? I'd love to hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the stories from this are probably going to be set pre Revelations, I'm hoping to write a few chapters from the Faction War at some point. If the stories aren't canon, I'll put it in a note. If there's anything you think would be an interesting chapter, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Please remember to Kudos and comment!


End file.
